


Breakfast in Bed

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mornings, Pancakes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Akaashi accidentally puts on the wrong shirt.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 92
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 4: Clothes Sharing

Sunday, finally. Akaashi didn’t work on weekends but every other Saturday he went out to see Tenma-san to make sure he was following his schedule and didn’t neglect food or sleep. And Bokuto normally had morning practice with the MSBY BJs on Saturdays. So, this basically left them with just Sunday all to themselves.

Akaashi, weirdly as it was, woke up first. He was groggy and fished the first black and big thing he could out of the closet and made his way into the kitchen. Maybe he could surprise Bokuto with breakfast in bed, it would be good for him to prepare it once in a blue moon. He started the coffee machine and took out some pancake mix.

Bokuto woke up to the smell of coffee. He was alone in bed, he didn’t like waking up alone. He liked watching Akaashi’s relaxed face while he still slept in the mornings. Nevertheless, he got up and followed the smell of breakfast.

The golden eyed boy gave a loud shriek as he banged his toe into the kitchen door’s frame. Akaashi turned around, alarmed, he didn’t hear him get up, he was holding his foot up while jumping a bit on the other and staring at him. He straightened as best he could.

-Beautiful -The older’s eyes never leaving Akaashi.  
-Wh-what? -As he saw the other’s eyes roam his body he looked down at himself. He was wearing Bokuto’s MSBY BJ jersey, it hung loose on his shoulders and came down to his midthigh- Uh, I-I’m sorry, didn’t notice… Just grabbed anything…  
-You can keep it, I’ll get a new one issued, I’ll say I ironed it by mistake and burned it so you can keep it -He sounded out of breath. In a sudden movement he was before Akaashi, hands on the raven’s small waist.  
-You want breakfast? -The raven pointed at the mix he didn’t yet pour on the pan.  
-Food can wait -Strong arms pulled Akaashi closer, soft lips against chapped ones- Got other plans -He said against the raven’s lips as he grabbed the smaller’s buttcheek and lifted him swiftly off the floor, strong thighs now hugged Bokuto’s waist.

Bokuto walked through the apartment, never breaking the kiss. Once in the bedroom he propped Akaashi onto the bed. The raven reached to take off the MSBY BJ jersey but Bokuto stopped him.

-Keep it on -He said in a harsh voice. And he deepened the kiss as his hands started roaming the other’s skin and slowly going down towards his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and fluffy.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
